Stefan's War
by storylover sam
Summary: When Mathieu arrives at the school, he brings his son with him, Stefan. Their presence changes the school and the people within. Read about their struggles as Mathieu attempts to reach his students through music and Stefan battles with his dark past... (Based on the French film, Les Choristes (The Chorus) with an extra character added to the story - Stefan. )
1. Chapter 1

Stefan's War

**Note**: This story is largely based on a French film called _Les Choristes_ (_The Chorus_), with the character of Stefan added. It's just an idea that got in my head, "What if there'd been a girl in the school?" And this came to me. Hope you enjoy it! (It may be easier to follow the story if you have seen the film. If you haven't seen it – do! It's an amazing film with a lovely ending.)

**Chapter One** – Prologue

Pierre Morhange was one of the most famous musicians and conductors in the C20th. Born in France in 1936 and having lived through the Second World War, he graduated from Lyon Music School and went on to travel the world with his music. He was very successful and lived a comfortable life. The only thing he had little success with was love. Oh, sure, there were plenty of women in his life but they never lasted – the only prominent lady in his life was his mother. He truly loved his mother and took care of her. Even during his younger days when he was a bit of a 'bad boy', he still adored her.

So this was why, while he was performing in New York, he was devastated to learn that his mother had passed away. The funeral took place back home in France on a miserable, grey, rainy day (the weather reflecting Pierre's mood). Even after everyone had gone, Pierre stood by the grave for some time, feeling very lost without her…

A few days after the funeral, when Pierre was resting at his house, he received a strange visitor. It was raining again when a little grey-haired man came to his door, carrying an umbrella and a leather case. He looked to be around 60, slightly younger than Pierre himself. "Remember me? Fond de l'Etang!" Pierre stared at him blankly. "'My dad's picking me up on Saturday'? I'm Pepinot!"

A look of recognition appeared on Pierre's face and he smiled. "Pepinot. How long ago was it?"

"Oh. Only about 50 years."

Inviting the man in, they sat in his living-room and Pepinot took out an old black-and-white photo of a large group of boys. The photo was from 1950 and showed the two men as young boys – Pierre being almost fourteen and Pepinot around nine. It showed their classmates and teachers from their old school, Fond de l'Etang.

"You're the kid in the middle, front row." Pierre pointed to a small, dark-haired boy.

"And you," said Pepinot, pointing to a blond-haired, sullen-looking boy standing in the middle. "And look, there's Stefan." He pointed to another small, dark-haired boy around 12-years-old, standing near to Pierre and smiling up at him, no doubt laughing at the fact that he was sulking again. "He arrived with the supervisor, remember?"

Pierre looked at the balding man standing by the side of the class and pointed to him. "The supervisor. What was his name?"

"Clement Mathieu."

"Clement Mathieu," recalled Pierre. "Whatever happened to him?"

Pepinot pulled a book from the leather case and handed it over. "Open it."

Pierre looked inside and read, "Fond de l'Etang. 1949."

"It's the diary he kept at Fond de l'Etang. His whole life. Our lives, too. It was meant for you. I'd have rather given it to you in different circumstances but…"

Pierre smiled sadly and turned the page. There was a drawing of the school gate and a hand-written paragraph below. The date was at the top: _January 15__th__, 1949_.

Pierre began to read. "After failing in numerous undertakings, I was sure the worst was still to come…."


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan's War

**Chapter Two** – Welcome to Fond de l'Etang

The school gate of Fond de l'Etang loomed as the man and boy approached. The balding man was wearing a dull, grey coat and carried a large suitcase. The small boy beside him was around 12-years old and carried a slightly smaller suitcase. He, too, wore grey and was very pale – his dark brown hair was the only thing that stood out in the snowy mist.

The man, Clement Mathieu, glanced at the boy beside him, Stefan, and saw the miserable face he wore. Stefan had caused a great deal of trouble when he learned they were going to a boarding school. He'd grown used to Mathieu's life and the constant travelling as Mathieu went from post to post but this time, it had been different. It was almost as if he was frightened of going but that was ridiculous. Then again, Mathieu was rather nervous himself. It was a boarding school for difficult children, or so the ad said. Fond de l'Etang – 'rock bottom'. Hardly something to look forward to. But he needed the money and had no other opportunities for work. It was lucky that they had agreed to take Stefan, too, and enrol him in the school though there was little room.

As they got to the gate, they slowed. A small boy, around 9-years-old, was standing behind the gate. "Hello," greeted Mathieu. "Are you alone? Why are you there?"

"I'm waiting for Saturday."

"Why?"

"My Dad's coming to get me."

"But today's not Saturday," explained Mathieu, who was about to say more when a shout of 'Pepinot!' was heard. They turned to see a grey-haired man running towards them, holding a set of keys. "Pepinot!"

"Hello!" called Mathieu. "I'm Clement Mathieu, the new supervisor. And this is my son, Stefan."

The little group headed towards the school, Pepinot walking ahead and Stefan lagging behind, half-hoping there was still a chance they would turn around and leave. The two men walked side-by-side and fell into conversation. "First time as a supervisor?" asked the man, who was 'Old Maxence' and claimed he was the school janitor, male nurse, supply clerk and window mender.

"I've taught in a private school."

"Teaching what?"

"Music."

"Ah," said Maxence. "You'll get on well with Rachin." At Mathieu's confused look, he explained, "The principal. A former trumpet player."

At that point, some girls passed by and said hello. They looked curiously at the new boy, who stared back for a moment before turning away without a second interest. They, however, watched him for a moment longer before continuing on their way. "Rachin's daughters," explained Maxence. "He lives there." He pointed to the building the girls had just come from. "You've never met Mr Rachin?"

"Not yet. Mrs Boissemand got me the job."

Maxence nodded at this. By this time, they had reached the huge, metal front door – which, judging by the weight and strength of it, might have been more fitting on a castle. Or a prison. The resounding clang it made when it closed behind them certainly gave a feeling of confinement and that there was no way back. Stefan stared at it almost longingly, wishing he could go back, before turning away. He found Pepinot staring at him and, after a moment, smiled at him before looking away again. Pepinot headed off to his class.

Once inside, they found a boy scrubbing at the floors. "What's he done?" asked Mathieu.

"He's punished by Mr Rachin. Two weeks of housework. He's the cleaning lady," explained Maxence.

Stefan stared in horror before throwing a look at Mathieu. Mathieu, seeing this, asked, "What are these kids like?"

Maxence sighed when he saw nobody had told the newcomers about the boys and led them through the building. Oh, what a surprise was in store for them. He led them to a little office. "My infirmary. I'll show you my garden." However, he couldn't get in. "What've they done now?" groaned Maxence, trying to get in.

Mathieu went to help when a voice stopped them. "Clement Mathieu?"

Another man stood at the top of the stairs, with white hair and a rather pointed nose. It was Rachin, the principal. And he was not a friendly person. Stefan realised this at once with the haughty look he wore – the realisation went further when he coldly greeted Mathieu and reprimanded him for being late and not addressing him as 'sir'.

Rachin looked at the boy. "Is this your son?"

Stefan spoke for the first time. "Yes, sir. I'm Stefan, Mathieu's son. It was agreed that I could come here…sir." He looked slightly nervous, in case he wasn't supposed to speak but Rachin seemed to accept it.

"Very well. We have little room so we have made you a room in a small closet off the main dorm. Mathieu, you have the supervisor's room beside the dorm so you can keep an eye on the boys. Now, follow me, both of you." He led them up the stairs. "First learn our house rules. You'll take over the 4pm class, after my class-"

A loud crash grabbed their attention and they ran back down to Maxence, who had cried out in pain. The door had not just been stuck by the boys – they had laid a trap and it ricocheted back, hitting Maxence on the temple and causing a nasty cut. Rachin was annoyed, rather than concerned – Mathieu helped Maxence sit down while Rachin fumed over the trick and he shouted the supervisor down when he suggested a doctor, claiming they cost money. He yelled at Mathieu to ring the school bell for an assembly and went out into the yard, blowing his whistle and shouting 'Assembly'.

A loud rumbling took over the clangs of the bell and the boys filed out past the infirmary with their teachers. Rachin, Mathieu and Stefan stood by the infirmary and watched as they passed, Stefan looking rather dazed and anxious. A few shouts of 'baldy' came Mathieu's way but were immediately silenced by teacher's yells. The last boy, a rather tall kid they would learn was named Corbin, got hit on the head by Rachin. "Silence."

"I said nothing," cried the kid, honestly.

"Silence!" cried another teacher and gave him another whack on the head. The boy sighed but kept walking. The teachers were assembled along the steps just outside the door while the boys were lined up before them in the yard. Mathieu joined the teachers and Stefan, not knowing where else to go, just stood beside him.

Rachin stood in front and addressed the boys, explaining about the trick on Maxence and demanding to know who was behind it. If not, each boy would be locked up for six hours until someone confessed. Of course, nobody owned up. Stefan rolled his eyes – like they would actually admit it. Rachin turned to Mathieu but Mathieu didn't notice; he was too busy fidgeting and watching the boys, trying to look like an authority figure. Stefan, who had been frowning at the constant moving, caught Mathieu's attention and indicated to Rachin, who was growing impatient. Mathieu quickly stepped up.

Rachin turned to another teacher with lots of dark hair and a dark moustache. "Mr Chabert, the student roll." Mr Chabert handed over the student register and Rachin spoke again, "Your new supervisor doesn't know you yet."

"Baldy!" came a shout, followed by lots of laughter. Stefan couldn't help smiling, either, and looked down to hide it.

"Silence!" cried Mr Chabert.

Rachin continued, "Being new and impartial, he'll select the first to be punished." Laughter rang out again when Mathieu almost dropped the register, which was quickly cut off by another 'Silence!" Being made to choose a name at random, Mathieu read out "Boniface". A small boy with glasses and curly, light-brown hair looked up.

Rachin sighed. "Too bad." As they later learned, Boniface was a good kid – the kind that did well in class and would never play tricks like the kind Maxence had endured. "Chabert, grab Boniface." Chabert grabbed Boniface and dragged him off, the boy protesting his innocence all the way. Stefan and Mathieu stared after them, horrified. But Rachin wasn't finished. "Until the culprit confesses, no more class breaks or family visits. So denounce him fast."

Mathieu muttered to another teacher, "This encourages snitching."

Rachin, having heard, turned on him. "You're new here. You still have illusions. We'll discuss it in a week. Ask Mr Regent, who you're replacing, to fill you in." He indicated the tall, thin man Mathieu had just spoken to.

He made to leave but Stefan stopped him. "Mr Rachin…sir. That boy, Boniface. Where is he being taken?"

"To the dungeons."

"You have _dungeons_?!"

"It's a padded cell we call the dungeon. Boys are locked up there for punishment." He looked at Mathieu. "It's unfortunate you chose Boniface. He's rather a good student and wouldn't do this but…" He made to leave again.

"But if Boniface didn't do it," continued Stefan, "and you don't believe he did, it's not fair to punish him. He's innocent. And this punishment you're suggesting encourages snitching, which isn't right, either."

"This is how we operate here!" snapped Rachin. "If you don't like our methods, tough! And if you don't behave, you may find _yourself_ in the dungeon. Supervisors' son or not, you will be treated the same as any other boy here. Now _enough_!" And with that, Rachin stormed off, leaving Stefan glaring after him.

"I hate this place already!" muttered Stefan, angrily. "Fond de l'Etang! Welcome to hell!"


End file.
